Insomniac
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Angel gets insomnia one night, but this time she can't go back to sleep at all. So what does she do? Go traipsing through others' dreams, of course.
1. Fang's Dream

**A/N: Me: This is just a random one shot, filled with humor. I like Fang's dream the best… ;D**

**Fang: Must you always humiliate me in front of al the readers?**

**Me: Um… yup! Fact: My family is going to have a yard sale this summer, organized by moi. **

**Fang: Do I have to hide?**

**Me: Yup. No walks outside for you that day.**

**MooMoo: Dude.**

**Rawr: You get walked?**

**Fang: No!**

**Me: Teehee yea. With a leash and everything XD**

**Fang: *headwall* FML!**

Angel POV

I sighed, sitting up. It was the middle of the night, and I couldn't sleep. This happened to me often- about once a week. Usually, once I stared into the fire for a while, I eventually fell asleep. But this time, it wasn't working, and now my eyes were sore.

Fang turned his head towards me, a question in his eyes. "Oh, I'm fine. Just can't sleep." Fang nodded his head, still watching me. I decided she would let him sleep. "I can take watch- go to sleep." I offered. Fang furrowed his brow a little bit, and shook his head. "It's ok, I can't sleep anyway- and I'll be able to read any minds that come near. I promise I'll wake up Max for the dawn watch." I whispered. Fang slowly nodded, still unsure, and went to lay down next to Max. I sighed- they're so oblivious.

The mind reading didn't help my insomnia. All the whispers and thoughts and pictures going through the others' minds- it was distracting, annoying, and a general pain.

I sighed again, and stoked the fire. I might as well be comfortable while I couldn't get to sleep. I sat on a log next to the fire, letting my mind wander. I quickly scanned the flock's thoughts to see if anyone was having a nightmare.

Nope. But… hold on… Max seemed to be having a very interesting dream. I giggled as I dove into her mind to watch.

_We were on an island somewhere, with only ocean around for miles and miles. Palm tress dotted the sand, swaying in light breeze. It was perfectly sunny, with no clouds anywhere. Max was relaxing in a hammock, in a bathing suit. Her wings were stretched out, tips dragging in the sand, along with one foot clad in a light brown flip flop._

_She had on a blue and black bikini, with plain black sunglasses and a dark blue sun hat. She was reading a thick book while sipping some fruity juice out of a coconut shell, complete with a little umbrella._

_I walked over to her, wearing my own bathing suit and sunglasses. I stretched out my wings, enjoying the warmth. Max started when I reached her, almost falling out of her hammock. "Angel! W-w-what are you doing here?" she stammered. I laughed._

"_Enjoying your dream!" I laid down in the sand, making a literal sand angel._

_Max looked annoyed. Hey- this is my dream! And shouldn't you be asleep?"_

"_Insomnia. I'm keeping watch while Fang sleeps. Hey- where are we in your dream?"_

_Max got flustered at this, but ignored my question. "Well… how are you keeping watch if you're in my dream?"_

_I frowned. "Oops."_

_Max sighed as Angel popped out of her dream. Just as she disappeared, Fang walked over in nothing but swim shorts. _**(A/N: Me: 8D)**_"Hey, babe!" Max said. _

I sighed when I was back at the fire. That was a nice dream, I guess. That got me thinking- what better way to get me to fall asleep than to watch other peoples' dreams? I decide to see Iggy's dream next.

_Iggy was in front of a huge mansion, with a giant… bunny… silhouette at the top. Iggy cackled as he unlocked the door with a set of keys, and stepped in. _

_As he opened the door, I saw that the place was filled with girls dressed like bunnies. Only… they were wearing almost nothing. Ears, a tail, and… like… underwear._

_Iggy ran in, and all the girls crowded around him, petting him and stuff._

"_Oh, yea!" Iggy yelled, looking at all the girls. I decided to get out of there, cause this was really weird._

I noticed Iggy was smiling when I looked at him sleeping. He's crazy. I wanted to see what Nudge dreamt about, so I went in there.

_Nudge was at the front of a crowd of screaming girls. There were watching a guy sing on a stage, and Nudge was front row, screaming her head off. And, believe me, her scream is loud. She was also reaching her hands up to try and touch the guy's feet._

_It was actually bad singing- he sounded like a girl. Like if I didn't see him, I would've thought it was a girl._

"_JUSTIN I LOVE YOU!" Nudge screeched. All of a sudden, this Justin guy pulled Nudge up to the stage. He stopped singing and said to her, "Nudge- I love you. Will you marry me?" Nudge screamed the loudest I have ever heard, and started babbling. "OH MY GOD LIKE YES! Why wouldn't I? You're so hot and talented, and I love you, and I want to marry you, and I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!" _

Whatever. That was weird. So Nudge dreamed about marrying boy-singers-that-sounded-like-girls? I looked to my brother now, to see what his dreams were like.

_Earth shattering BOOMs sounded, and fire was everywhere. Missles were firing into the air, atomic bombs were going off, planes were crashing, and people were shooting each other. It looked like a terrible war zone. And there was Gazzy, right in the middle of it, watching the explosions like they were fire works. He was also eating the biggest burrito I had ever seen. He's not allowed to eat burritos- his gas is bad enough already._

"_GAZZY? WHAT THE HECK KINDA DREAM IS THIS?" I shouted over all the noise._

"_HEY ANGEL! UH… THE BEST DREAM EVER? DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THE SMELL OF SULFUR AND THE SOUND OF A BOMB? AND THIS BURRITO? MAN, IT DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER THAN THIS!" _

_I shook my head- where does he come up with this stuff? I swear… him and Iggy were the two most messed up people…. _

I exited his dream, my ears ringing. Well, there was one person left- Fang. I was kinda nervous, because normally, he has up really strong mind blocks. I almost never know what he's thinking. Oh well- time to find out.

_We were in some sort of fairytale, I was sure of it. The grass was pink, the trees were cotton candy, the clouds were marshmallows, and there were unicorns and fairies everywhere. _

'_Did I accidentally go into Nudge's dream, or something?' I thought. 'Cause this sure as heck ain't Fang's dream.'_

_That is… until I saw Fang, wearing rainbow colors all over, galloping past on a unicorn, laughing._

_I was actually scared for my life. And scarred. And traumatized. _

I quickly exited the dream, shaking all over. Oh my God- what the h-e-double hockey sticks was that? What the heck? I mean- seriously. What. The. Fricking. Frick?

Well… I sure wasn't gonna go to sleep now. Geez- I'll never look at Fang the same way again.

I huddled next to the fire, waiting for morning.

**Ha ha what if that was what he actually dreamed about? XD**

When morning came, I went to talk to Max. "Um… Max?" I said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"You know how I visited your dream last night?"

"…Yea…."

"Well, I also visited… Fang's. And I think you need to see this."

"Um… okay…." she said uncertainly. I replayed the dream in her mind.

First she was shocked. Then she looked scared, like I was. Then she burst out laughing. As in, literal ROFLMAO. She couldn't even breathe or stand up.

I watched her for a minute, then I realized it was actually kind of funny. The Prince of the Dark, dreaming about unicorns and rainbows?

I fell to the ground next to her, cracking up so hard I thought my wings would fall off. By now, the flock was up, staring at us, wondering what was so funny. Through my laughter, I replayed the dream in their heads- except Fang's.

Now he was the only one not laughing on the ground, so he looked pretty pissed off. "What is so funny? Angel- tell me."

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. Might a well show him it. As the dream played, his eyes grew so wide, I thought they would fall out- and he never does that! The look on his face- one of pure horror and humiliation- sent us all into hysterics again.

We all finally settled own a full half an hour later, tears running down our faces and our sides aching.

"The bets part is, " I said mischievously, "I saw all of your dreams!" That shut everyone up.

When I showed Max's dream, everyone nodded, seeing as how we all wish we were on a tropical island. But Max looked apprehensive, then relieved- as if she was glad something didn't show.

When I showed Gazzy's, everyone one but him and Iggy was shaking their head, wondering what was wrong with him. Iggy just high fived him.

When I showed Nudge's, everyone looked disgusted. Nudge just smiled bashfully.

When I showed Iggy's, Fang and Max's eyes got big, and Max smacked him and called him "the biggest sexist pig I've ever seen!" The rest of us didn't get it.

And then I showed Fang's again, and everyone was back to rolling on the ground. Except Fang, who stalked away.

I hope I get insomnia again!

**A/N: Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fang: SHUT UP! That's not what I dream about, and you know it!**

**Me: Actually, I don't know. But one time, I heard you say, and I quote, "Silly unicorn!" and "These marshmallow clouds taste good!" and "I love cotton candy trees!" **

**Fang: Uh…**

**MooMoo: Mmm?**

**Rawr: How do you explain that?**

**Fang: I… uh… it-uh… was a nightmare?**

**Me: *snort* Ya right. Stupid emo boy. Fact: This is my third day of being home alone and hogging the computer all day. Life's good!**

**Fang: I HATE ALL OF YOU!**

**Me: Yup… emo.**


	2. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	3. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
